


Breath in, Breath out

by fanficreater



Series: Breaking routines [12]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: I wanted to use Springtrap so bad, I'm sorry if it sucks :(, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3935437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficreater/pseuds/fanficreater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He's not here, Jem"- Mike sighed- "Perhaps he's hidden somewhere in the kitchen or-"</p><p>He felt the hand on his shoulders and stopped talking to glance at the ex-security guard with a confused expression.</p><p>"Jeremy what-?"</p><p>He was pointing at the wall, Mike noticed the poster had the Golden Freddy's face in it and he felt his blood running cold. Someone was not happy with them at all...</p><p>"Golden Freddy is here, he's somewhere in the restaurant"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breath in, Breath out

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! I hope you all are doing excellent!  
> Finals are a disaster, and projects too. Why must these exist? Who knows...  
> I bring you all another chapter, the series is coming to an end soon and I kinda don't want too! So many things have happened while I was writing this: the 2 and 3 game came out and it was fun to meet these wonderful characters!  
> I hope you all enjoy this and see you next time, as always, comments are appreciated!

"Come here"- Mike said to Chica.

 

The robot walked toward him, as creepy as her face was, it didn't gave Mike the uneasiness that he used to feel when he was on the office, this was something different...now he understood them. The animatronic stood in front of him and Mike glanced at her:

 

"You know what to do"

 

The robot twitched and, like Freddy, she stumbled on the floor. Mike with caution opened the robot and covered his nose, the corpse of a child was there. He expected that. He looked at Jeremy who was opening Bonnie, the ex-security guard seemed somewhat affected by the first corpse and Mike couldn't blame him, he was shocked too. He turned again to his work but-

 

"WHOA!"- Mike exclaimed and jumped backwards, the Marionette was sitting on the table in front of Mike and Chica with his white pupils staring at him...or maybe at his soul too?

 

 _'Probably both'_ \- Mike thought grimly

 

"Mike? What happened?"- He heard Jeremy getting close to him and when he saw the puppet sitting on the table with the white pupils staring at Mike he rolled his eyes.

"Typical bastard"

 

Mike turned to look at him and then back to the puppet, he said nothing. It was weird that the behaviour of the puppet didn't surprised Jeremy at all, but then again, both had known each other for some time now. And if Mike wasn't mistaken: Jeremy, as much as he probably loses his patience with the marionette, he trust him. Mike had concluded that while they were in the office, how both had debated whether going out of the 'safe zone' or not and Jeremy said:

 

_'Trust me Mike, I know this sounds crazy but... I don't know, my guts are telling me that they won't move today because of the Marionette'_

_'My guts are telling me that you trust that puppet too much'- Mike had said- ‘May I remind you that: that puppet was on the lookout to hunt you while you worked as a security guard?’_

_'Trust me Mike, if that Puppet wanted to attack us he would have already done it. He's really fast, and no one is winding up the music box right now, we are still alive, he's not going to harm us, probably no one is'_

 

And well, Jeremy had nailed it as no one has attacked them for now. Was it really because of the puppet? He glanced back at it in distrust.

He was sitting still, just looking at them, staring with those pupils. The smile...Mike could swear that it was wider than before, but he was just probably going mental due to the big impression that he was going through.

 

"Pay no attention to him, maybe he likes to watch"- Jeremy said looking at the puppet as he returned to where Bonnie was.

 

Mike saw the white dots following Jeremy and then to focus on Mike again. He shivered but tried to follow Jeremy's advice, when he was done with Chica he stood up and walked toward the Pirate Cove, only Foxy was left.

He peeked inside the curtains and saw the animatronic standing very still. Mike opened completely the curtains and climbed up the stage.

 

"Only you're missing"- Mike muttered, he somehow felt that the robot could hear him like the others.

 

He stood in front of the animatronic and when he saw that it wouldn't move, he spoke to it once again:

 

"Will you help me?"

 

Foxy, just like Chica and Freddy, twitched and stumbled on the ground. Mike knelt down to open the stomach of the animatronic but he abruptly stopped when the hook of Foxy stabbed himself and promptly opened his own stomach revealing the corpse.

 

"...Well that was unexpected"- Mike whispered as he stood and walked toward Jeremy.

"Well that was fast...Is Foxy open?"- He asked

"Yes...had a bit of help, don't ask"- Mike said when Jeremy opened his mouth. - "There's only one left"

"Golden Freddy, but Mike... are you sure he's got a corpse?"

 

Mike looked at him in disbelief and asked:

 

"You don't think so?"

"When I was a night guard, he was there too but I never saw him on the cameras or somewhere else, just on the office"- Jeremy said- "It's like a ghost or something, he disappears"

"I've seen him on a poster wall...and in the office too"-Mike confessed- "But he leaves when I don't pay him attention"

 

A child's giggle was suddenly heard and both security guards looked around. Mike recognized that laugh, he had heard it before.

 

"That's him"- He tried to focus where the sound came from but not to avail, the echo was lost and he couldn't pinpoint the location-"I can't tell where he is though"

"Neither do I, but we both had encounters with him on the office so let's check there first"

 

They both rushed toward the office, and inside seemed normal as no one had barged inside. No Golden Freddy in the office. Mike grabbed the camera and saw that it had 85% of battery and it was 3 am.

 

"Wha-?"

"What is it?"- Jeremy asked worried

"Just... I’m sorry I need to rant about this: 85% at 3 am, I wish I had this high percentage for the last 3 or 4 weeks that I've been here"

 

Jeremy smirked and Mike lowered the camera feeling disappointed:

 

"He's not here, Jem"- Mike sighed- "Perhaps he's hidden somewhere in the kitchen or-"

 

He felt the hand on his shoulders and stopped talking to glance at the ex-security guard with a confused expression.

 

"Jeremy what-?"

 

He was pointing at the wall, Mike noticed the poster had the Golden Freddy's face in it and he felt his blood running cold. Someone was not happy with them at all...

 

"Golden Freddy is here, he's somewhere in the restaurant"

 

Mike started walking rapidly glancing everywhere while Jeremy stayed close to him. The Kitchen seemed safe as Golden Freddy wasn't these and the Backstage seemed also empty but with the spare parts there was no sign of the animatronic.

A loud noise was suddenly heard, a pounding and glass breaking. Mike and Jeremy stopped walking, it came from the restrooms. Both night guards started walking toward there until something was thrown outside of the restroom and fell on harshly on the floor: the Marionette. Jeremy ran toward it and held it carefully, Mike could see that it was beaten but thankfully not broken, the puppet had the white pupils still showing but there was something in it that wasn't normal...Mike felt it, the puppet was really angry.

 

"Mike, something's there and the puppet...he was attacked by it"- Jeremy said with a shocked tone.

 

 _'Was it Golden Freddy?_ '- Mike wondered, chances were really high as he glanced back at the now open animatronics still on the floor. No one could have done that to the Puppet but the only animatronic that was left.

Mike went inside the restrooms and, as a matter of fact, there was a mess. Shards of glass from the mirrors were shattered on the floor, the doors were broken and water poured out from the toilets and the hand washers. What bothered Mike the most was that everything was quiet.

 

"I know you're here"- Mike called, Jeremy went inside too with the puppet in his arms, protecting it- "We know that you have the last corpse, stop playing around and come out"

 

Mike glanced at where the camera was and noticed that there was a boarded up room, well, it was boarded up... not anymore.

 

"Have you seen that room before?"- Jeremy asked

"No, I mean, maybe I had seen it before when I was little but I haven't look inside"

 

Both of them walked toward the door and managed to get inside, the room was dark and severely quiet. Mike got out his flash-light (Which strangely had battery but then again he never really used it as he first thought that it would attract the attention of the bastards...) and turned it on.

The room was little, it had broken endoskeletons and papers everywhere as well as boxes with broken spare parts inside of animatronics that Mike had never seen before. Mike heard Jeremy breath loudly and looked at him:

 

"You recognize those?"

"They were the animatronics that functioned when I was a night guard"

 

Mike nodded and looked at them closely, they looked still new but they were dismantled, they seemed more like toys than robots and he could easily identify them... or no.

 

"You had characters that I don't know..."

"I know, and be happy about that"

 

Mike smirked and directed the flash-light to the door, there was a sign that read: ' **Safe room= EMPLOYEES ONLY'**

 

"Safe room?"- He glanced at Jeremy

"Never heard of that before, the phone guy never mentioned it"- Jeremy paled and Mike continued to glance around the room.

 

 

There were small piles of papers gathered on a drawer and Mike went to check them, they seemed to be a set of instructions to WEAR the suits.

 

"Jem, look at this"- Mike said- "The suits were also made for people to use"

 

The ex-security guard read them and looked at Mike, confusion and shock printed on his face.

Footsteps were heard and both turned quick to the other side of the room, the flash-light revealing the enormous robot sprawled on the floor. Mike and Jeremy held their breaths, it resembled them to Bonnie but a really emaciated Bonnie. Mike couldn't take his eyes from it, if that animatronic just happened to get up, both of them were history!

 

"We better leave before that thing decides to go on a murder spree..."- Jeremy said

"Good idea"

 

Both went out of the Safe room, suddenly he felt an intense pain and everything went black.


End file.
